Do You Not Understand What You Mean To Me?
by true fangirl
Summary: Set after 3x10 "Yes/No". Finn has proposed to Rachel, but she's still into her secret summer lover. She doesn't know what to do, since she isn't happy with Finn. And who else could she vent with if not the lover she had agreed to never speak to again? (Faberry one-shot)


**(A/N): So, here I'll explain basically everything. First: I've changed "I think I love you" to a one-shot because I didn't have time to continue it. Second: I am still deciding whether I'll change my pen name or not. Third: I'm lately with some issues with finding inspiration to continue "17 again." so I don't know. Well, that's it. Sorry if this was too long /:**

WARNING: This sucks a lot, but I wanted to try something new. Maybe leave a review? I'll be forever thankful :)

* * *

I was left speechless once he had finished. I was so scared. And standing there, seeing his angelical face was definitely not helping, so my legs reacted. _I ran out._ And enormous angst conquered my stomach when I remembered the way his smile vanished when I didn't answer, but I couldn't go back. I knew it'd kill me. More than it already had.

She was chatting with some Cheerios when I saw her outside the auditorium. And in that moment I realized that she was my only savior. I slowly walked to her and once I was close enough, I tapped her shoulder. Happily and laughing about something I'll never understand, she turned around. Her smile disappeared when she saw me, and that only fed the pain in my paunch.

"Rachel, what happened?" she muttered. No words came out of my mouth. I just stood there, blinking rapidly. How was I supposed to explain that my boyfriend had just proposed?

"Rachel." she insisted. Tears were still running down my face, but I didn't care anymore. I was with her, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Suddenly, Finn came out the auditorium. His look showed a type of desperation I had never seen before. He was definitely waiting for me, and that was something I was not ready to face yet. I knew I owed some explanations to both of them, but I preferred being with her by far. So, in a moment of despair, I grabbed her soft hand, and ran through the corridor, until she finally reached the parking lot. It was raining, so I made a small gesture with my hand, indicating her to follow me to my car. Once we were sitting comfortably, we laughed.

"You're crazy, Berry." Quinn said in between laughter, and I nodded. "I thought we'd agreed to never speak to each other again."

"I know." I whispered, once we had stopped laughing. "But I need you..."

She pulled me into a hug, and my salty tears started rolling down my cheeks again. We stayed in that exact same position for a couple of minutes, until I parted. There was nothing that could compare to the butterflies in my stomach in the moment that she looked at me straight into my watery eyes.

"Is is that bad?" her thumb caressed my right cheek, cleaning the tears away. "Did anyone pass away or something?" there was such sweetness in his voice that I couldn't help but sob.

"No, it's Finn." I explained. "He... he proposed." I saw how her jaw dropped in amazement, and her eyebrows rose. I was just as surprised as her, but her face also showed... fear.

"And what are you going to respond?" her voice was weak, and her eyes were wet. I'd never seen something affecting her so much in so little time.

"Of course I'm going to say no, Quinn!" I threw my hands in the air. "Do you really think I could say yes, knowing that I would never be happy with him? Do you not know what you mean to me?"

"I... I-" she stuttered, but I interrupted her. I was with some kind of confidence I knew I wouldn't get back if I stopped.

"Quinn, I still love you. And that will never change."

"Do you-" the blonde started, but she didn't seem to find the correct words. Or any word at all. "Do you still love me?" she blinked, letting a tear go.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, after everything that happened last summer I wouldn't be able to stop loving you. Please say that you love me too or I swear I'll die of embarrassment right now."

"Yes, I do, Rachel. I love you more than I'd like to." she admitted, looking down. She was Quinn Fabray. She never told people she loved them. She never allowed herself to show any deep emotion in front of anyone. However, here she was: about to cry, after confessing her love to _freaking Rachel Barbra Berry._ "But, since you said we must never speak to each other again I thought..."

"I said that to protect your reputation, silly." I playfully said, messing her hair a bit. "I knew how much it would affect you if anyone found out you, well, played for the other team."

"And you were cheating on your boyfriend." she reminded me, smiling. No tears were in our faces now, just smiles.

"_And _I was cheating on my boyfriend." I repeated. "I just want you to know that I'll be here forever, no matter what happens."

"Rachel, I-" I could tell that she was desperately looking for words, but couldn't find them. Like it had happened just minutes ago. "I'd like to be more than your friend."

I think the kiss I gave her in that moment spoke by itself.

* * *

"... I think the hug I gave her in that moment spoke by itself." I finished telling my 5-year-old daughter Sophie the story of how her other mother and I started – officially – dating. Changing some parts, of course. After all, she was only 5.

"And how did mommy and you got married?" she asked. How her eyes shone with some kind of excitement, and the way she sighed in the sweetest parts of the story made me melt on the inside. She was the most adorable human on the Earth. After my wife, of course.

"Well, that's a long story..." she said, entering Sophie's room. I smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. "When we finished high school, we went to New York, and lived together for a while. After we saw it was working, we decided to get married, and then you came into our lives and I think nothing could be more perfect right now."

"Who proposed?" she said happily, as she yawned. She was already lying in bed, and it was already her time to sleep.

"I did." I grinned. "We were at the park, by the river, and I decided to say it, just like I did the day we became girlfriends." I stood up, and walked next to her. We looked at each other, proud of our daughter.

"Now it's time to sleep, Soph. Goodnight." Quinn said. Just when she was about to turn off the lights, our little partner talked:

"Mommies, what happened the summer before you started dating? Because you mentioned it a lot in the story..." She was so innocent. I loved her.

"Well..." we looked at each other again, smiling."That's something you'll know when you grow up. Sweet dreams." Quinn said, and finally put the room pitch black.

* * *

**(A/N): I warned you. It sucks. But, anyways, I was thinking of making another one-shot called "Last Summer" where, well, you know, I'll explain everything. Hope you liked it, though I didn't.**


End file.
